the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AmberTempest/This is not a formal declaration of war. Yet.
OH-KAY, this is your very irritated moderator speaking. I understand, Jane, that we are meant to work as a community, and such, but are you seriously above that? The first time I banned Montego, I banned him for disruptive behavior, excessive cussing, and overall unchat-like behavior. HOWEVER, four days later, you unbanned him WITHOUT first consulting me. I don't ban that often, Jane, and when I do, it's not usually for very long. So the mere fact that I WOULD put a ban on Montego for such a period of time should tell you that you need to first talk to me about my reasons. But you did not, thoroughly irritating the living sanity out of me. From what I can see, all this talk about "working together as a community" and such is a bunch of bogus when it comes to the administrators, since you didn't even bother to at least leave a message on my wall before inflicting more of Montego's antics on US. Jane, you're not on chat enough to really get a full flavor of what's been going on, and when you are, everyone behaves like angels. WHY? The same reason people slow down to a crawl when they see a police car. Montego was banned the second time because I told both Kathy and Jess that if he continued his disruptive behavior, I gave them full permission to ban him. As you can see by the ban log, Jess banned him for two hours, then Kathy changed the ban back to infinity. Since I was there, I can verify that he was, indeed, being a total pain in the butt, shouting obscenities and generally being rude to everyone and anyone, even after being told to stop MULTIPLE times. He was banned because of that. SO, if you want to blame anyone, you'd better blame me, because I was the one who told them to ban him in the first place. And I'll have you know, even if I lose my rights over this, I regret none of it. We were doing our jobs. And since I'm sure you're now thoroughly enraged that I bring this up again, I will tell you the main reasons why I have a problem with this. It's not because I am on a personal vendetta, quite the contrary. I do not like the fact that you don't really listen to anything we say. While I'm aware of the fact that power can be abused, and so on, you don't seem to trust us moderators. You've listened to Montego, and only seen his "angelic side", completely disregarding the moderators' take on the whole situation. We moderators are not little kids to be babysat, Jane, and the fact that you believe someone who isn't even older than I am just because they're claiming they were banned without their knowledge is completely infuriating. Do you really not trust us? And if that's the case, why are we even moderators? Red put us in charge of the night shift for a reason, and it wasn't because we know how to keep the chat alive. So THAT is really upsetting to me, that you don't consult anyone to find out why he was banned in the first place before unbanning him. I cannot be on chat until late, so the idea of waiting to "talk" to me is ridiculous; if you really need to talk to me, leave a message on my wall. It's not immediate, but I WILL respond. Second is the fact that you look at everything subjectively. Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that mods and admins can abuse their power. Yes, I'm well aware of the human capability to lie. But us moderators do not lie about situations like this. We want to keep the chat a nice place for people to get together and have a good time, NOT to keep it a place where no one wants to be simply because we won't ban someone who's being a complete jerk. In fact, we do tell people when they should stop; we're usually fairly good about that. So when someone doesn't stop, they get a kick. If they still don't stop, they're banned. When someone is continually disruptive and rude, they're automatically banned for the length of time the moderator feels is necessary. That is our policy. And for the most part, we keep chat as under control as is possible. We're not babysitters trying to "appease" the masses so they don't cry and whine, we are moderators. This is strictly a job to keep people on chat in line. If people stay behind the line, we have no problems, and have a good time socializing; but when they cross the line, we HAVE to do something because nobody else has that power. It is our job. Now, we get to the really tense part. We DO give out warnings when behavior is unchat-like. So the idea of believing the person who was banned or kicked or whatever is akin to believing a serial killer when they say they won't kill anyone. It's ridiculous. Granted, it doesn't mean no looking into it, but also keep in mind that the serial killer doesn't want to be put back in jail. While I am sure you can argue all you want on this point, I CANNOT be 100% certain that this was your thought process, and as such, am pointing it out. We really like this wiki, I'll have you know. But if we're not respected as moderators by both the admins AND the other users, then we're going to find somewhere else to chat and have fun. Montego won't be banned again, unless he repeats his behavior; however, I have no obligations to "like" being on the same chat as him, so please don't try to get me to. And from now on, since we apparently can't be trusted, we will be taking chat logs or screenshots to show you why we banned someone. While I find it stupid and frustrating beyond belief, we'll appeal to your lack of trust on our part in an attempt to "work together as a community". However, we are not going to stop our "tough love" mentality or change our policies on how to run the chat while the admins are gone simply because someone runs home crying. So please, do not make us declare war on this wiki by moving; we don't want to, but will if necessary. Kathy and I are not above it, as you can probably imagine. Thank you for your attention. ❦ Amber Meo Colloquio ❧ Category:Blog posts